Faded Memories
by CherryPanda19
Summary: Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is not mine! Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, and even Thalia, have lost their memories of one another. Percy wakes up in a beach and right next to him is none other than Piper. Annabeth wakes up next to Jason and Leo with Thalia. It seems like even everyone else (minus the gods) have forgotten them. On haitus.


So this is my first Percy Jackson Fanfiction so I am terribly sorry if you hate it. I don't know when I'll update since I have a different FF in the works.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is not mine! Only this plot.

* * *

Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, and even Thalia, have lost their memories of one another.

Percy wakes up in a beach and right next to him is none other than Piper. Annabeth wakes up next to Jason and Leo with Thalia. Summary sucks (as always) but you be the judge.

It seems like even everyone else (minus the gods) have forgotten of them as well.

* * *

I woke up to the sun in the center of the sky and heat pounding at me. I slowly sat up as soreness starting seeping through me. In front of me, the sun was reflecting the deep blue sky, as if it were a sapphire in the sun.

_My name is Percy Jackson. I am 17 years old. _

That was all that came to mind; my name and age. I tried to dig deeper but all I remembered was the color of eyes and smiles.

Deep sea-green eyes and a flash of white teeth.

Warm blue eyes that looked weary but happy and a motherly smile.

Stormy grey eyes and an all-knowing smirk.

Most likely my father and mother but I didn't recognize the last one. That fact scared me. I tried to dig into my mind more but besides those images and facts, there was nothing.

I clutched my head in my hands and stared at the white sand.

There was a moan beside me.

I looked over and saw a girl about a year younger than me beside me. Could it have been the unknown smile?

I grabbed her forearm and shook her. She groaned and opened her eyes. Her hand instantly flung to her eyes and shielded them from the sun. She looked up at me and my breath caught.

She was beautiful.

Her hair was a deep chocolate brown color that hung in a long braid. Her features were amazing. She was like a model. Her eyes were amazing. They couldn't seem to decide what color they were.

Though, as beautiful as she was, she didn't have stormy grey eyes.

"Where am I?" Her voice asked.

"I was hoping to ask you that," I said. I looked around. It seemed like a private beach. It was surrounded by natural walls and on the right above us, was a forest. I looked to the left and there was a trail to go up.

"No…all I know is that my name is Piper McLean and that I'm 16 years old," She said.

"Great, me too," I groaned.

She scrunched up her nose in a cute way and said, "Your name is Piper McLean too?"

I felt heat rise up to my face and I knew it wasn't because of the sun, "Actually, my name is Percy Jackson, age 17, and that's all I remember."

"Well this sucks," She said. "Let's look around?"

I nodded and led her to the trail. To the right there were a bunch of trees, like a forest. The only difference was that the trees were evenly spaced and then it looked like a forest behind them. To the left were more evenly spaced trees and then the ocean. Above us, the leaves intertwined like an arch and sun seeped through.

The path led forward (to the left) and soon the beach was out of sight. After about 10 minutes, open land appeared. There were still woods covering it but it was the most amazing place I saw. There were stables one the edge of the forest and what looked like a racetrack on the far end. There was another trail (I think) that probably led to somewhere. From the stables led a small path to a mansion. The mansion was indescribable.

"So Percy, let's see if there's anyone home."

* * *

_*Five Years Later*_

_(Third Person)_

'_Welcome to Half Moon Bay' _

The town wasn't really big but the buildings were nice. A blonde girl sat in the car next her boyfriend. They were both blonde but the only difference was that she had stormy grey eyes and he had a strikingly blue color.

"How much longer, Jason?" She asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that she might be in Alaska," Her partner, Jason, pondered.

"This sucks. We can't even find your sister Thalia. How are we going to figure out our past?" The girl complained.

"Annabeth, calm down," Jason said. The car started to make weird noises. "My gods, I hate this piece of junk."

"Jason, calm down," Annabeth mimicked. He glared at her and pulled into a gas station.

"Look, just go inside and buy some snacks," He said, opening the hood and climbing out. Annabeth got out and went inside. She scanned the aisles before grabbing some snacks. She paid and once she was outside, she saw a woman next to Jason. Instantly, jealousy flared inside her. She stalked up to them.

"Hello, and you are?" Annabeth questioned, interrupting their chat. The woman looked up and Annabeth felt really insecure. The woman had chocolate hair that hung in a long braid, perfect features and multicolored eyes.

"Oh, hello, my name is Piper. I'm a local here and I noticed you guys weren't around here so I wanted to give a hand." The woman, Piper, said.

"I'm Annabeth, and how were you planning to help?" She said, suspiciously and Jason sighed.

"Well, I can't be much of help, but I'm sure my partner would," She said. Of course, she had a boyfriend. Anyone this beautiful would. Annabeth's face softened up.

"You think so?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm sure," She said, nodding her head. "I'll take you over and we can bring the car over later. You guys could stay for dinner."

At the mention of dinner, Annabeth's and Jason's mouth watered. It's been a while since they had a decent meal.

"I'd really appreciate it," Annabeth said, ashamed of herself.

"Follow me," Piper said. She picked up a plastic bag that had snacks in it and led them to her car. As soon as Jason saw it, he let out a whistle. It was a black 1995 Dodge Challenger Vapor (AN: I don't know if that's right but the car that pops up with that name on Google is a-m-a-z-i-n-g!). Even Annabeth was amazed.

"Nice car," Jason said.

"Thanks Perce loves this car and the other ones," Piper said and had an amused smile on her face. "He let me have this one so that I wouldn't touch the other ones."

At the mention of his name, Annabeth had a memory flash and it just the color of sea green eyes. She had been having these memory flashes since she woke up with no memory, but never told Jason.

Truth was, when Jason saw Piper, it was as if he was slapped in the face. Her eyes haunted his dreams…or at least eyes that were very similar. It was the same with Piper. They never mentioned it to their partner.

They got in the car and the city started turning into woods. After about 10 minutes in the woods, Piper turned left and stopped at a gate. The single driveway could hold four cars in line. She punched in a code and the gates opened. She pulled into the other part of a driveway and in five minutes (by car; 10-15 by foot) a mansion came to view.

"Wow," Annabeth breathed. It was amazing. (AN: links are on my profile)

"He might be riding, so I'll give you a quick tour," Piper told them. Throughout the tour, they had both been breathless at the sight. Annabeth almost had a panic attack at their library.

They walked to the patio and Annabeth saw a race track and stables. To their right was a pool and there was an outdoor fireplace with a sofa to their left.

"He should be here in a second," Piper said. That was when Annabeth studied her outfit. She wore a red tank top that read _A_ _True Love Story Never Ends_ under an oversized black cardigan. A dove charm was resting on her tank top and she wore black shorts that were studded and ripped. Her shoes were black wedged ankle boots and she had a dove charm on a slim gold bracelet. Her nails were also a deep red

She looked at her own outfit and felt childish. She wore an owl shirt under and owl turtle neck and some black skinny jeans. She had on a leather bracelet with an owl charm and over her shoulder was her owl bag. She had on owl earrings and black converse. Over her turtleneck was an owl necklace pendent.

Jason wore a nice deep blue shirt over relaxed jeans and under a coat. He wore black nikes and had his eagle ring on.

"Nice bracelet," Annabeth commented.

"Thank you, it was a gift from Perce for our four year anniversary." Piper said.

"Oh…and the necklace?" Annabeth questioned.

"It was a gift from my mother," Piper said. She wasn't sure but at the same time she was.

"How did you guys meet?"

"At the beach, five years ago, I had a gotten hit by a ball and was knocked out and when I woke up Perce was defending me from some guys," Piper said, half-lying. She had been knocked out and she did meet Percy on a beach.

"That's nice," Annabeth said.

"And your necklace?"

"I've had it as long as I remembered," Annabeth told her. When she woke up in a forest, she had the pendent on. Her bracelet had said on the back '_For My Daughter with Love'_. "My bracelet was from my mother."

"How long have you and Jason been together?" Piper asked.

"Three years," Annabeth responded and Jason grinned.

"Oh, here he comes," Piper said, smiling.

Suddenly there was a horse whine. The sound of hooves hitting the floor where heard. From where the racetrack was, a man on a black horse appeared out of the woods.

"Steady," He said to the horse. Annabeth studied his outfit. He wore a blue flannel shirt and black jeans over black shoes. He wore a coat and a black watch peeked out.

The horse carefully walked over to the patio where Piper was getting off of. Annabeth's breath had caught when she had seen his eyes. Deep sea green.

"Hello."

It was a simple remark that sent shivers down her spine.

_'Where have I heard his voice?'_

* * *

Review me what you think. The outfits can be found on my Polyvore link and so is the pictures to the house.


End file.
